Fatally Mine
by IWriteNaked
Summary: A continuation of Fatally Yours. After getting away from Valentine, the kids can't go home. Valentine is after them, with sick intentions of bringing his twisted family back together. Mostly Clace. Some Sizzy, Malec, and... You'll see. Trigger Warning: Rated M for Dark themes, Mentions of rape, SMUT, Lemons and language. Some OOC. AU (All Mundane) OC. Read Fatally Yours first!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the continuation to Fatally Yours! Read that first, or this story won't make sense!**

**Okay, first I am so, so sorry that this wasn't up sooner. It was supposed to be up on Monday, but someone clipped a cable, and our internet was down. Then on Tuesday... Fanfiction was being a sonofabitch.**

**WARNING: I will always put a warning in the chapter if something potentially triggering happens. For the entire story I must warn you against dark themes, rape or mention of rape, smut, and inappropriate language. (My favorite word is motherfucker...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, but neither do you, so we suck.**

-Sebastian Verlac-

I want my poisonous soul to eat me from the inside out. Clary should not have saved me. _All of this _is my fault. She's clearly uncomfortable with me being here, though she's the only one making an effort to make me feel welcome. We've been in the house for a week, and Clary is the only person who's even spoken to me. I wish she wouldn't. The desire to harm her is gone, but the need to be loved is stronger than ever.

I haven't been starving myself on purpose. I just don't care enough to do the things that keep me alive. I want to die. Hell will be a five star hotel in comparison with my family home.

Startled my a knock at my bedroom door, I leave my bed for the first time in two days to answer. "Hey." The petite redhead says. "I brought you this." She holds up a plate with steak and green beans on it. I stare blankly down at her, until she sighs, shoving her way past me, into my room. "I made it myself. And you need to eat something, Sebastian. It's been days."

"I'm not hungry." I lie. This isn't the first time she's tried to make me care for my basic needs.

Clary sighs, placing the plate on my bedside table. "I don't know how to help you, Sebastian. What can I do to make you act like a real human, for once?"

"Why did you save me?" I blurt. "And why are you _still _trying to save me? I could have killed myself in prison, and all of this suffering would be over with. I only allowed this lie, because I thought it was what you wanted."

"It is what I want." She whispers. "Tell me how I can help you."

My body goes ridged. She's so close. My eyes lock with hers, and the words tumble quietly off my lips before I can stop them "Love me, Clary."

My sweet sister takes a shaky breath. "I thought you were over that."

"I didn't mean it like that." I've never wanted to fold into myself and disappear more than I do at this moment. My feet shuffle as I step closer to her, but I don't try to touch her. It's clear that she's still afraid of me, and I can't say I blame her. I'm afraid of me, too.

"How did you mean it, then?"

"Like you love Jonathan. Or Simon. Hell, like you love Magnus or Alec or _anyone. _Just _love me, _Clary. No one ever has."

Slowly, but surely Clary nods. "Love me as your sister, and I will love you as my brother."

-Clary Fray-

Love.

That's what Sebastian wants. I suspect it's what he's wanted all along, and he just has some shitty ways of trying to obtain it. I've watched him scream at the sky all day, in anger. No one has ever loved him. He never notices the way I watch him with pity in my gaze. He's too absorbed in yelling, as if he truly believes that the sky encases the root of all the shitty things he's ever experienced.

I want to tell him what the world is really like. It's raw and ugly, but it's soft and beautiful all in the same. I don't think he's seen any of the beauty, in his life time. Only darkness. I want to tell him that the pain doesn't stop, just because you want it to end. He has to find a way to bring a little bit of happiness to himself. I wish I could do it for him, but I can't.

I don't say any of this though. I leave the broken boy to vent in peace after telling him "Eat your food. I don't cook often." and then I go to find the boy that I never had to learn to love. I tried my hardest not love him, but here we are.

Celine will be here in the morning. Jace hasn't stopped fidgeting in days. At first he was angry. Angry that Valentine was going to kidnap his little sister. Angry that her life had to be uprooted because of it. But then they spoke on the phone, and I watched as his anger clashed against the floorboards. They could be together again. He could keep her safe.

She said she wanted to come here, so she could be with here big brother. Celine said she loved him more than anything, even after all these years. It reminds me of when Jonathan and I spoke on the phone, while Sebastian and I were in the library, and he was willing to be kidnapped so we could be together. I don't think Jonathan or Celine really quite know what they got themselves into.

_This is going to be one hell of a ride._

-Simon Lewis-

Isabelle has been up all night. Tomorrow is the big day. We finally get to go see a doctor, and even find out the gender of our baby. When I picture my future, I know it's not just mine. It's ours. I see Isabelle in a white dress, holding the hand of a gorgeous little girl who looks like her mother, more than her father. She has sapphire eyes, like Alec. Isabelle's facial structure, and my curly hair. When I think about the future, I can't help but smile.

I remember the first time Izzy and I made love. It wasn't on our wedding night. It was well over a year later, and maybe 15 was still too young for that sort of thing, but we didn't care. We were in love. No one could stop us. No one could tell us what to do.

I can't wait to start our family. But there's something I need to do first, in order to make our lives together into something she deserves. Inside of my pocket, is my grandmothers ring. After she died, my grandfather gave it to me, making me promise to give it to the girl of my dreams. Soon, I'll make Isabelle Lightwood my wife for real.

**Side note: People keep telling me to put Celine with Sebastian? NO. I don't think you guys realize what their ages are. He's almost 19. She's BARELY 14. That's just gross. I know this story is messed up, but NOPE. I can't ship that.**

**Okay. REVIEW because Sizzy.**

**-IStillWriteNaked**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys. I got over 200 emails in the last 24 hours, and it was waking me up last night, and I was getting so frustrated, but in the best way possible. You guys are so Viking. (That's the best compliment you could ever receive from me) Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting.**

**Shout out to the guest who said "Update because Sizzy." because I was laughing.**

**To the guest called Love it: I started a new story because I wanted to, and because it's nice for a writer to have a break from a specific story after writing it for so long. Especially since this story is pretty heavy, I needed to write something with a more casual theme, so I don't go crazy. Balance, yo. It wouldn't be very good for any of us if I had a mental breakdown, now would it? ;)**

**To the guest called I Don't Know: Hahaha...haha...ha... Yeah, I do sometimes write naked. And your review on FY made me smile really big, so thanks!**

-Clary Fray-

She's about an inch shorter than I am. The thin girl stands on the other side of the threshold, with her head cocked to the side in a way that's so much like Jace. Her golden eyes, a shade lighter than Jace's, shoot straight through me. Her hair is darker than his. Where Jace's eyes match the luminous color of his eyes, Celine's hair is a pallid caramel color. She's got a softer bone structure, and a look of innocence. "Uh, hi. I'm Celine." She offers her hand to me. The man standing next to her shifts, causing me to notice him for the first time.

I shake her hand and smile warmly. "I'm Clary. Come in." I move aside, holding the door for her, and she stumbles in lugging a duffel bag. The man that came with her - her escort, grumbles something and leaves. "Jace is sleeping. You're earlier than we expected, so.. We can go wake him up, if you want." A childish grin spreads across her face, and she nods enthusiastically.

Upstairs, I poke Jace's shoulder. "Jace wake up." He grumbles and yanks me down beside him without opening his eyes. I hear Celine giggle in the doorway, but Jace doesn't seem to notice. "Jace, wake up." I repeat, and he nuzzles his face into my hair, making small sounds of protest.

"No, Clary." He groans.

"Celine is here." This gets his attention. His head snaps back, his hair sticking out in every direction, making him look very much like Simba. Then he's out of the bed, pulling the little girl into a hug. I've never seen him smile so big.

"Jace, you're so tall!" She exclaims.

He pulls away, ruffling her hair. "You cut off all your hair.

Celine grins. "Dad finally let me." Her hair doesn't look like it's all been cut off, to me. It comes hown to her shoulder blades.

Jace keeps his arm around her shoulder, and turns to me. "Well, uh, you've already met my girlfriend, Clary." He's never called me his girlfriend before. I think it sounds strange, and by the way his eyebrows pull together, I can tell that he thinks so too. There isn't a word for what we are. Girlfriend is too little. Wife is too much, would be completely deceiving. Fiance isn't right either. There's no word to categorize our relationship. We're just... Together. Blissfully. Happily. Enthusiastically. Sexually... Okay, I need to stop.

"Girlfriend?" She says, with surprise in her soft voice. "I thought you were married."

I sputter. "Why would you think that?"

Celine lifts her brothers hand to show me. "You're wearing rings. Are you engaged?" She asks, sweetly.

Jace and I both twist the rings on our fingers. I doubt either of us even realized we were still wearing them."No. We're just in love." Jace answers, truthfully. I like the sound of this.

"In love." Celine says, as if she's testing out the words for the first time. "Good."

Jace chuckles, smiling down at her. "Yes. It's good."

"Do you still play the piano? Dad wouldn't let me learn, after you went away. I think remembering you made him sad. But I wanted to remember you. It made me happy."

Jace smiles in return. "I'll teach you."

-Celine Wayland-

Seeing my brother again is weird. It's been over three years, and I accepted the fact that he was dead a long time ago. I mourned him. It's strange to speak to him, face to face. I'd often thought of him as my Guardian Angel. When I was afraid, I'd tell myself that Jace was an angel now, and he was keeping me safe. I used to talk to him.

Jace isn't an angel though. He is very much alive, and as far as I can see, very much in love. So this is when I ask myself... Who was watching over me for all this time, if he wasn't? Have I really been on my own the entire time? Somehow, this thought feels impossibly false.

Jace, Clary and I sit in their bedroom for hours, catching up on everything. I tell him everything that matters, and a lot of things that don't matter. He never tells me that I'm talking too much, like daddy does. Never urges me to get to the point, like mom. I'm glad I came here. Even though it's been explained to me that everyone in this house is in danger, I feel more comfortable, more loved, here with Clary and Jace than I ever have in the home I was raised in. 

* * *

This place is filled with cute boys. It's mildly overwhelming. Alec's eyes shot through me so entrancingly, I could turn to dust. Jonathan's white hair, falling over his black eyes is a beautiful contrast. Simon's goofy grin is contagious. Aidan's hair and eyes the color of a penny. I've never seen that before, but I like it. Magnus is probably the most beautiful (and shiniest) man I have ever seen in my life. Jace ushered me away from Sebastian before I could even say hello, but I think he and Jonathan are twins?

Lastly, I'm pretty sure my heartbeat _broke my ribs _the moment I first saw...

_Max._

Yeah, I'm gonna like it here.

**Heh. Oh, Celine.**

**GUYS. If you haven't, and if you wanna, you should check out my new story called Reckless Abandon.**

**Review!**

**-IWriteNaked**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! This week is all off the tracks, but hopefully it goes back to normal soon.**

**WARNING: Someone requested a flashback to Sizzy's first time getting down, so I'm gonna write it. So, I'm warning you about sweet little Sizzy lemons. (This chapter is only Sizzy...) It's not detailed or anything.**

**Disclaimer: If I were to become a published author, I'd probably write fanfiction about my own book, just to confuse people. Unfortunately, I'm not a published author right now, so as you know, I don't own the Mortal Instruments and I never will.**  
**Izzy and I are getting married though. Ashabelle. Don't pretend you don't ship that.**

-Isabelle Lightwood-

The gel my doctor spreads across my belly is cold, and it feels very unpleasant. Simon's hand rests in mind, making it hard to tell who is trembling. Him, or me. This is unnerving. We've never had an ultrasound before. The doctor could find something wrong. Two heads. Three arms. I don't know. What if the baby isn't alright?

"The heartbeat is healthy." She says, pointing toward the screen. My eyes haven't left Simon, his head cocked to the side, staring at the screen in awe. I know I should look, but I'm afraid of what I might see. Simon grins, and motions for me to look. Slowly, I force my head to turn. There is our baby. One one head, two arms, and two legs. "Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes!" We say together, a bit too enthusiastically.

"Okay..." She moves the whatchamacallit, and after a freaking life time she sas "You're having a..." _Don't pause for dramatic affect! Get on with it! _"Boy!"

-Simon Lewis-

A boy. A son. I'm having a son. I'd never pictured Isabelle and I with a little boy before, but now that it's happening, I can't seem to find the reason why this wasn't my plan all along. In a few years, we can try again, and maybe we'll have a little girl. Maybe they'll be like Jonathan and Clary. He'll be a bit too protective, and he can beat up the boys who get near her, when Izzy and I aren't around. This is perfect. "Rylan." I whisper, as the doctor leaves the room. "Rylan Niel Lewis."

Isabelle smiles just as brightly as the first time we were together. "Rylan Niel Lewis." She agrees.

Flashback.

_"Why are you so nervous?" She asked, leaning back against the wall of our bedroom in Valentine's house._

_I ducked my head, to meet eyes with her. My hands rested against the wall, on either side of her head. "I really want to kiss you, but I've never kissed anyone before, besides at our wedding last year. And I don't want to mess it up."_

_Isabelle smiled and bit her lip. "I'll teach you."_

_I sputter. "What?"_

_"Relax, Simon." Her thumb ran over my cheekbone lightly, and she stands on her tiptoes. Her lips were soft, and my heart rallied against my chest. Instinctively, my arms snaked around her waist, pulling her thin frame into me. Izzy pulled back, leaving her hands tangled in my hair. "That was nice."_

_My stomach flipped. "Really?" Her head dropped onto my shoulder, and she nodded. "What's wrong?"_

_"I love you." She muttered into the black fabric of my t-shirt._

_"I love you, too, Izzy." I said immediately. I'd been waiting to say that for months. I liked her since I met her, I just didn't think that a girl like Izzy could feel the same way about me._

_She reached up to kiss me again, more desperately than the first time. Her hands trailing down the length of my body, unbuttoning my jeans. "I want you, Simon."_

_I felt something lodge itself in my throat. No one in their right mind would refuse Isabelle Lightwood. I wanted her too, but that isn't what I said. "Are you sure?" Instead of answering, she removed her dress. _Oh my God. _She's never been shy, but this is more than I've ever seen of her. She wasn't wearing anything underneath._

_I struggle to steady my shaky hands. "Don't you want me, Simon?" Not trusting my voice, I nod. _Of course I do, you silly girl. _"Why aren't you doing anything, then?"_

_My feet shifted awkwardly, shoulders raising and slumping again. "I don't really know what to do. I haven't done this before."_

_Izzy smiled warmly, and I thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. "Take off your clothes, and lay back on the bed. I can teach you how to do this, too."_

_I followed her instructions, hands trembling. It's a good thing she already unbuttoned my pants while we were kissing, or I would not have been able to do it myself. She watched me with spotlight curiosity, as I laid down. "You're cute when you're nervous."_

_I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from my throat. "Glad you think so."_

_Izzy didn't have much to say after that, and she didn't waste any time. She placed her knees on either side of my hips, sinking down on top of me. It felt better than I thought it would. Her hair formed a curtain around us, creating a space where it was just the two of us. Her hips rose and fell slowly. Mine responded in kind, and I smiled brightly when she moaned._

_I didn't last long. At all. It was embarrassing how fast I came, but all the really matters is that Izzy didn't care about that. She said she was honored to be the first, and that she loved me. She kissed my forehead, snuggled into my side and said "I'm glad you're here with me." before we both fell asleep._

**... Sizzy. Clace next time, maybe. I know, it's been decades. Sorry. And this is short. I KNOW.  
**

**Review.**

**-YesIReallyWriteNaked.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, some people are worried about this: There will be no Maxline sex happening. They're 14. Nope. Nope. Nope.**

**Also, today is my homebrew's birthday. Her name is rippingbutterflywings, and everyone should go read and review her stories because they're awesome, and she's awesome, and just do it. I honestly probably wouldn't be updating today if it weren't for her, so just doooo iiiiit. HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

-Clary Fray-

"Jace, be quiet!" I whisper-yell, when Jace stumbles into something yet again. There are guards on the house, and we're not allowed out unsupervised. So... we're sneaking out, but we may be a teensy bit tipsy. Magnus just turned 21, and stocked us up on booze. We're not the sneakiest motherfuckers around, under the influence.

"You be quiet, Clary!" He slurs, loudly. We rush across the lawn, into the woods. He points further into the mesh of trees. "There's a lake through here."

"Are we swimming?"

Jace nods, dragging me toward the lake. "If you wanna." If I'm being honest, that isn't what I want to do. We're all alone, and we're a little bit drunk. We haven't had sex since we left Valentine's house, three weeks ago. To say I'm sexually frustrated would be an understatement. I stumble, tripping over something and fall to the ground. Jace laughs and sways before pulling me back up. "Careful, silly."

"Slow ya shit." I retort. "I have to run to keep up with you."

"I'm sorry. I'm just excited. Look at the way the stars reflect on the lake." He points in the direction we were running. I didn't realize we'd reached the lake already. It's only about twelve feel away.

"That's beauty-full." I slur. "Now take off your clothes. Please and thank you."

Jace grins. "You just want me for your body."

I shrug casually. "Right now, yeah."

"I'm okay with that." He fumbles with his belt, pulling it from the loops on his pants, before pulling me against his chest, and he kisses my forehead. I pull him closer, to cover his lips in heated kisses. Unzipping his jeans, yanking them down along with his boxers, just enough to release his length. I take him in my hand, and he lets out a deep sigh encouragingly. Jace tags at the hem of my shirt, and I let him pull it over my head. _Fuck, it's cold._

My hands warily press into his newly bared chest, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath my fingertips.

-Valentine Morgenstern-

They're so oblivious to my presence, lingering along the treeline. Making love by the lake, professing their love to each other. This is what I wanted. Two out of three of my children have fallen in love with the partner I chose for them. They can be angry all they like, but they cannot deny that I was right about this. They are happy, all because of me. Sebastian is the only one left to find someone for.

I remember being 18, and in love. Jocelyn and I were so similar to the two of them. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other, after we got married at 18. We'd jump on each other anywhere, any time we were alone. I was madly in love with her, all the way up until the day I caught her in bed with Luke Graymark.

She left me shortly after, taking two of my children with her. She would have taken Sebastian as well, had I not gotten to him in time. Jocelyn was angry because I punished her for having an affair with my best friend. I killed her brother, and hung him from the rafters. For three days she and the children stayed with him in the basement. Perhaps the punishment was a bit extreme. I shouldn't have left the children down there as well, but I had to go to work, and I couldn't just leave them alone in the house.

Clarissa and Jace fall asleep together when they finish. I've been watching them for days, and they never knew it. I can't believe these morons truly believe they can keep my children away from me. They can't. Every time one of them steps outside, I see them. I'll take them back, once the opportunity presents itself. They're not safe, out in the world. My children are only safe with me, where they belong.

**Okay, now review and then go leave really awkward reviews on rippingbutterflywings' stories. (Especially since it's entirely her fault I'm updating...)**

**-IWriteNaked**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been writing in second person for days, so I apologize if there's any second person snuck in here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.  
**

* * *

-Sebastian Verlac-

"How are you doing?" Clary asks, flopping down beside me on the concrete outside of the safe house. A guard stands on the other side of the front lawn, watching us intently.

"Better." I lie, placing the cigarette between my teeth.

She looks me in the eye, like she knows exactly what's happening in the deepest shadows of my mind. I've tried to become more involved in what the others are doing, for Clary's sake. It's been different since she asked me to be her brother. I'm not where I should be, but I'm really fucking trying. Knowing that she _wants _me to be her brother is helping, but it's not easy to think of her in a more innocent way, when she's looking at me with those eyes.

"Magnus arranged for all of us to go through some group counseling. He's just announced that someone is coming over in ten minutes. He's such a little shit, for not warning us beforehand."

I chuckle at her easy tone. Sometimes she's almost able to convince me that my presence in this house doesn't terrify her. As if she's forgotten what I did. "That sounds like Magnus."

Clary nods, and watches the guard, who's staring at his phone. _Very professional, good sir. _A black car pulls up in the driveway, and a clean, slack wearing woman steps out. She smiles warmly at Clary and I. "Hello, I'm Imogen. I spoke to Magnus Bane on the phone."

Clary stands, and motions toward the door. "Come in."

* * *

"I think it would be beneficial for each individual in this group to make goals. A vow, of how you will improve your selves, for the sake of this family." Imogen notes, after asking endless questions about our situation at Valentine's house. I gave as vague answers as possible, and Jace scoffed every time I spoke. Clary elbowed him, a few times, but he never stopped. I don't expect him to. "Why don't you start, Clary? What's something you need to do for yourself?"

Clary stiffens. "Um…" She mutters, under her breath. "I vow to stop searching for logic and reason where there so _clearly_ is _none_."

"Jace?" Imogen says.

"I vow…" Jace starts thoughtfully. He turns to Clary. "I vow to be there, always. I know it's hard to believe, but some people will not leave."

"Celine?"

The little girl shrugs. "I wasn't in the house, with the others. I'm only here because there was a file that said I was next."

Imogen's eyes widen. "How does that make you feel?"

Celine shrugs again. "It doesn't make me feel anything."

"Alec?" Imogen moves on.

Alec leans forward, propping his elbows on his knees. "I vow to always protect the people I love." He looks at each person in the eye, one by one, skipping over me, just as I knew he would.

"Magnus?"

"I vow to be fabulous forever… And stop comparing this family to my old one. You guys are not going anywhere." His biological family is dead. Murdered, one by one, by his father. I think this is why I was able to connect with him. My father, and his father, are the same kinds of people.

"Jonathan?"

My brother takes Aspen's hand in his, locking their fingers together. "I vow to _try _to trust Jace, with my little sister. If he's making Clary happy, I can accept him as a part of my family. My brother." I choke back the jealousy. Yet another thing Jace has that I will never have. He has my sister, as a lover, and now Jonathan has called him brother as well. He'll never call me brother.

"Aspen?"

"I vow to stop confusing the fact that everything is temporary with the idea that everything is disposable."

"Aidan?"

"I don't make promises I can't keep." He scoffs. _He's such a little shit_. Aspen elbows him, but he doesn't waver.

"Simon?"

"I vow to remember what we've been through together, and learn from it. Somehow, we will grow." _This is getting so cheesy._

She goes through the rest of them in a blur. Izzy. Maia. Jordan vows not to her Maia again, and she rolls her eyes, scooting away from him. "Sebastian?"

I suck in a sharp breath through my teeth. What am I going to say? Jace scowls. He doesn't think I should be here, and everyone but Clary agrees. They don't think I'm a part of this family. "I vow to stop apologizing for taking care of my basic needs. I'm going to thrive, because I won't settle for anything less" My eyes lock with Jace's. "And to anyone who wants to make me believe I am anything less than a strong, intelligent, valuable member of this family, you can do your worst. You can't bring me down, any longer. I _have_ changed."

* * *

-Celine Wayland-

The others file out of the room, after Imogen says we're done for the day. I stay behind, watching Max throw away plastic cups that had been left on the coffee table. Slowly, I walk over to help him clean the sitting room. It's an excuse to talk to him, but he doesn't need to know that. I've been here for over a month, and I haven't spoken to him before. "Hi Max."

She smiles, his grin as crooked as his glasses. "Hey, Celine. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I am well, thanks for asking."

We toss trash into a big black trash bag. The others don't know how to clean up after themselves, I guess. "I like your shirt." I say, gesturing toward his t-shirt. It's a white t-shirt with photos of a chicken, a marijuana plant, and 3.14. 'Chicken Pot Pie'

"Thanks. I like your smile." His cheeks turn red, and he closes his eyes in embarrassment.

My smile widens. "I like yours too." I hear laughter coming from the doorway, and whirl around to see Clary leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She's smiling at us.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." She says. "I just left my sketch book on the couch." I hand it to her, and she leaves. Maybe if I ask, she would know what to do about this crush I seem to be getting on Max. I can't ask Jace, because he doesn't want me dating. I can't ask Max's sister, Isabelle because she would tell him. I don't even know Maia, and she's kind of intimidating, and so is Aspen. Clary seems to be my only option. I make a mental note to ask her, later.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" Max blurts, and his cheeks flame again. I think he looks even cuter, when he's nervous.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

He tugs at the sleeves on his t-shirt. "Which movie should we watch?"

"What are our options?"

"Whatever's on Netflix." Says Max.

If I'm being honest, I don't really care what we watch. I'm just excited to hang out with him. "Warm Bodies?" I suggest.

He nods, pushing curls away from his bright blue eyes, and adjusting his glasses on his nose. We sit on opposite ends of the couch, and Max picks up the remote from the table.

* * *

**THE MAXLINE. I SHIP IT SO HARD, YOU GUYS.**

**-IWriteNaked**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT: Okay, I love you, but sometimes I just need to say… SHUT THE FUCK UP. I know I'm not updating as much. I know I haven't written much Clace. I know every single thing you guys tell me is wrong. I fucking know. I need you guys to be patient with me, because I'm so motherfucking done. Thank you for those of you who understand. As for the rest of you… Shush.**

**I'm sorry you all had to see that, but some people really pissed me off.**

**Michelle: I'm sorry you're bored, but… ^^**

**WARNING: Sexy time in this chapter (and not because people bitched about it, but because I felt like writing it. Bitching about it doesn't make me write it. Just for future reference, it makes me want to set you on fire when you bitch about things, instead of making polite, adult like requests. Kind of like when you say "it was too short". God, guys. Hop off my dick)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.  
**

* * *

-Jace Wayland-

Coffee cake is my life. Valentine never let me have it, because he's a conspiracy theorist or something, but Celine and Clary made some. And oh my God, I have died. How did I live without this? Again: Coffee cake is my life.

"I love you guys." I say, before taking a sip of coffee, followed by another bite of coffee cake.

Clary kisses my cheek. "I love you, too."

Celine shrugs. "You're alright." I glare, and she giggles. "I love you, too."

Max and Aidan walk into the room, carrying several empty glasses over to the dishwasher. Max smiles widely at Celine, and she blushes. _Fuck! I see you, Max… Looking at my sister… Go away. _"Hey, Max." Celine greets him, sweetly.

"Hi, Celine." He says, while putting dishes in the dishwasher. Aidan smirks at Max, and shakes his head. I'm going to have to have a talk with Max… Fuck. This is not good. Don't get me wrong. Max is a good kid and all, and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt my little sister, but it's my obligation as an older brother to threaten him. Plus, I don't want any boys near her. She's too young for this. She's like five years old, or something.

"How was the movie?" Clary asks, Max.

Max looks back over at Celine. _Did they watch a movie together? Unattended… I don't want to kill Max, but I might have to. _"It was good." He answers.

"Yeah." Celine agrees. "Warm Bodies is really funny."

_Warm Bodies? What is that? A porno? _

-Clary Fray-

Celine and Max have been flirting with each other all day, and Jace is silently thinking of ways to make them stop. I think they're cute. "It's fine, Jace." I tell him, when we get back up to our bedroom.

"How can you say that!? It absolutely is not fine. I'm not ready for this." He frantically runs his hands through his hair, in the most adorable way.

"Get ready, because it's happening." I warn him.

Jace crosses his arms, and narrows his eyes. "I won't allow it."

"Remember when Jon wanted to kill you?" I remind him.

Jace frowns. "This is different. Celine is 14."

I roll my eyes. "I think her situation requires an over protective brother a hell of a lot less than ours did."

He sighs and falls into bed, with his clothes still on. "You're right. But I still don't want her dating."

"She's not dating. She's got a crush, and Max is a better choice than Aidan, so we should be proud of her."

"Aidan's a little shit." Jace agrees. He's silent for a moment, looking at his hands in his lap. "How's Sebastian?"

I'm taken back by the question. He hates that I spend time with Sebastian, but I've explained that I'm trying to learn how to be his sister. Sebastian hasn't tried anything, so that's a good sign. "Lonely." I answer, honestly. "Bitter. Guilty… He talks about you, a lot."

Jace scoffs. "Why?"

I shrug. "You were the only friend he's ever had, and now you hate him."

"I don't hate him. I just think he's a terrible excuse for a human being."

"He's trying." I defend.

"Yeah, yeah." Jace rolls his eyes. "Come here. I need you for… Something."

Both of my eyebrows go up. "Something?"

"Yes," Says Jace. "Something."

"That sounds suspicious." I tease.

"Just take your clothes off." He tells me.

I pretend to think about it for a minute, before shaking my head. "You didn't ask nicely."

His grin is happy, for once. "Please take your clothes off, Clary."

"Why?"

"Because they're getting in the way."

"Of what?"

Jace deadpans. "Sex."

I giggle, and remove the sundress Izzy forced me into this morning. Jace lets out a low hum, and walks over to me, removing his shirt on the way. "I love you." I say, leaning into him.

"I love you more."

"Well, you're just wrong about that." Our lips meet in a clash of pent up passion. I pull his belt from the loops, never breaking the kiss, and he shimmies his jeans down his legs, kicking them across the room. I let out a long sigh, when he drops his boxers, and lifts me. I wrap my legs around his waist, and feel the wall press against my back.

I shiver when his excitement presses against me. My hips roll involuntarily, and he lets out a low groan. I know he's deciding if he should tease me until I'm begging, or just dive right it. My hips rock involuntarily, and I watch him with half closed eyes. "Please." I gasp, as he rolls his hips in return. We are both desperate for friction. His smirk grows wider, and my hands fist into his golden locks. "I want you, so bad." I add in a hushed whisper, my voice cracking with the last words.

Jace nods, and does not hesitate. He's inside of my before I can brace myself for impact, and he doesn't start slow. He's animalistic, growling, biting down on my neck and bucking his hips ferociously. "Fuck." I gasp. "Fucking hell, Jace." It's not a complaint. More like a celebration, because hot damn.

"You're using some very unbecoming language, Clarissa." Jace teases.

"Don't call me Clarissa." I try to scold him, but the words come out in low moans, with short breaths in between. "It's a huge turn off." I try to say, but my thighs start to shake. He gets rougher, and the sound of our skin slapping together fills the room, like applauds.

Jace groans at the sight of me coming undone, and his golden eyes bore into mine in a way he knows drives me crazy. I feel the grunt vibrate in his chest, before it even comes tumbling from his mouth, into mine. He shifts, and thrust harder, causing me to cry out. His hand covers my mouth, and I'm forced to breathe through my nose. "The others will hear you." He says, but I'm too far gone to care. My legs lock tighter around his waist, hips rocking in rhythm with his. His hand leaves my mouth, going back to supporting my legs, as they did before. "Mmm…" He mumbles, into my neck as he forces himself all the way inside me. "You're perfect." He says, more clearly.

I pull him down by his hair, kissing him with bruising force, subtly telling him that I want more, and he understands. I force myself against him, and he clenches his jaw while rotating his hips, letting out a breathy moan. I'm nearly convulsing, but he doesn't stop fucking me into the wall. I think there may be a dent in the shape of my body.

Jace's hands grip my outer thighs, holding me in place. He lets go of any self-control, rocking wildly and groaning loudly. I know he's close, and my hips respond in kind. My fingernails rake down his spine, the way he likes, and I sink my teeth into his shoulder. He moves in short, jerky motions and breathes in labored gasps. "Clary." He groans my name, like a prayer and pulls out.

-Isabelle Lightwood-

_Rylan Neil Lewis._

It's strange to think that I'll have a son in a few short weeks. I'd like to see my feet again, but more than that I cannot wait to hold my little boy, and see if he looks like Simon. I hope he does. I hope he's exactly like his father, and I hope I can protect him in a way I failed to do with Max.

I watch Max falling for someone for the first time, and I ask myself why I can't stop it. Why I can't protect him from the pain, but shouldn't I want him to spend time with Celine? The only time he smiles is when he sees her. Max told me about the boy he spent the last two years with. He called him Ethan, and he told me that he is dead. He was replaced by Aidan, who's for sure a prick who needs to get a rash in uncomfortable places, to teach him a lesson.

If I can't protect Max, how will I protect Rylan? It's not like any of us have any false vision of a life where Valentine plans to leave us alone. We know that's not true. He's still after us, and if he finds us, we're screwed. I don't want him to have my child.

I'm pulled out my thoughts, and back into the yard when Simon sits down next to me. "Hey, Izzy." He says. It makes me smile when he calls me Izzy, instead of Isabelle.

"Hi, Si." I say sweetly. "Rylan is kicking. Want to feel?"

A wide, excited grin crosses his face every time I mention our son. "Yes!" I knew he'd say yes. Simon always does. I take his hand, and guide it over my belly, where the baby is kicking and we wait… Rylan kicks, hard. He's strong.

Simon leans over, his dark eyes happy and worried at the same time. His free hand cups my cheek, and he kisses me so gently that I'm not sure we were kissing at all. His hand leaves my cheek, and goes into his pocket. Simon sits back, his dark eyes opening and closing randomly, the way they do when he's nervous. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head. "I wanted to ask you something. You can say no, I just…" His expression tells me that he's mentally slapping himself.

"What is it, Si?"

"Marry me, Izzy." His hand leaves his pocket, and the love of my life is offering me a silver band, with diamond studs. It's simple, and beautiful just like Simon and I. Rylan kicks me, as if he's saying '_Marry daddy.'_

"Hell fucking yes!"

-Max Lightwood- (**AN:** **:D :D :D**)

Celine and I sit cross legged on my bed. Isabelle and Jace would murder us if they knew we were in here with the door closed, unattended. But it's not like we're doing anything. We're just talking, and she's looking at me with bright eyes… Truth be told, I've never felt this way about a girl before. I never wanted to kiss anyone, before. I don't think I've ever even thought about it, before I met Celine. How can I help myself when she's sitting here, laughing and looking so beautiful?

Alec once told me that all of our best experiences are chances we take. Things we are not sure of, but we put ourselves out there because there's nothing worth keeping enough that we should stay the way we are for the rest of our lives. I think that's why I lean towards her. I keep leaning because she's leaning as well. I don't even realize that we're kissing until the door flies open, and Celine jerks away.

Isabelle gasps, and Jace looks furious. _He's going to kill me. He's going to cut me open, and eat my heart for kissing his sister. _"What the hell is this?!" It's Isabelle who speaks first, and she wraps her arms protectively around me.

Jace pulls Celine off the bed, and pushes her behind him. He glares at Isabelle. "Keep your brother away from my sister!"

"Keep your sister away from my brother!" Izzy retorts, with malice in her tone.

Celine tries to step around Jace, but he blocks her. "Jace, it's fine." She objects.

"No, it certainly is not fine!" Isabelle chimes in.

"_Izzy_!" I whisper/yell. "Shut up. It is fine." I love my sister, but she really needs to calm down. All we did was kiss, and they kind of ruined it…

Before Isabelle can scold me for telling her to shut up, the doorbell rings, and we hear a shrill cream. Everyone rushes toward the sound, finding Jordan in the doorway looking pallid. _He screams like a prepubescent girl… _

At his feet, is one of the guards assigned to the house, displayed bloody and dramatic. He's dead. An image of Ethan's lifeless corps flashes in my recollection, and it hurts. Everyone stares at the dead body, unmoving. There's a sheet of paper laying on him, with a note in bold, black lettering.

_I am coming.  
_

* * *

**…. So, that happened.**

**-IWriteNaked**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so, so sorry. I know, it's been forever. I've been working, and I'm trying to write on top of that. Updates will be slow. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I'm just dicking around.  
**

* * *

-Sebastian Verlac-

He found us.

That unwashed sociopath found us, and he's going to take us somewhere that we will never get away from. I won't be able to protect them, if he gets to us. He'll never trust me again. I'll be locked away with the others, and I will have no way of getting them out again. All of this will have been for nothing.

Jace storms out of the room, muttering profanities under his breath. Clary goes after him, leaving Celine and I alone in the living room. Jace would never allow this, if he were in his right mind, but I don't think he even noticed that he'd left his little sister alone with a monster. I won't hurt her, but my former best friend doesn't believe that. "Are you afraid?" I ask her. I'm not sure what I'm asking. If she's afraid of Valentine, or if she's afraid of me.

I'm not sure which of the two she's answering, either. "Yes." The little girl sighs. "I'm not supposed to speak with you, but Jace won't tell me why." She gives me a questioning look, with eyes that match Jace's.

Shame washes over me, remembering what I've done. "He is not wrong for keeping you away from me."

"That can't be true." Celine announces. "Bad people will never admit to being bad, unless they don't want to be. You said you've changed, and you're not denying that you were in the wrong before. I think you have changed."

I turn away from her. She's so young, and naïve. She doesn't know what I've done, so of course she doesn't know that I can't be forgiven. "I wish I could believe that."

"You will." She says, confidently. Confidence runs in the family, I guess.

"Don't be so sure, little girl." I mutter, turning toward the door.

"My name is Celine." She demands.

I pause, and turn back toward her. "Celine," I correct myself, "be careful. This is not a safe place, no matter how many guards they put on the house." _Not with my father out there._

-Celine Wayland-

Sebastian crosses the room, staring blankly out the window. I know I should leave, because Jace would be mad that I'm alone with Sebastian, but I don't think he's nearly as dangerous as Jace has told me. "Why does my brother hate you?" The question tumbles from my throat before I can stop it.

He goes ridged, and pain flashes across his face. "I've done a lot of horrible things. He has every right to hate me."

"If you were really that bad, you wouldn't be able to admit it." I repeat.

"If you were smart, you'd take my word for it." He retorts.

"You don't seem evil, but your people skills could use a little work."

-Clary Fray-

"He'll never stop coming after us, Clary." Jace laughs humorlessly. "They'll move us, after this, but he's still going to find us. We're never going to be safe, until he's been caught."

He's right. Valentine will never leave us alone. "They'll catch him." I lie. "Calm down."

"No, Clary, they won't. He's going to get to us, and there's nothing more we can do." I don't say anything to this, because Jace is right. Valentine will take us again, and this time Sebastian won't be able to help any of us escape. "We're so screwed." Jace mutters.

I try to touch his arm, but he shrugs me off. "Just relax. We'll figure something out, Jace."

-Max Lightwood- (**:D :D :D**)

I fall onto the couch beside my brother and his boyfriend. "Hey Max." Magnus says, enthusiastically. How can he be so cheerful at a time like this?

"Hello." I respond.

"Are you alright?" Alec asks.

I shrug in response. "He's coming for us. It won't be long, you know. They probably won't even get the chance to move us." We've been told that we're moving in the morning, but that's not soon enough. Even if it was, Valentine would still find us. I was wrong about being free. We're never going to be free, but at least we'll be together. The only person missing is… _Ethan. _I'll never be the same without him.

"He's right." Magnus admits.

Alec glares at him. My siblings don't seem to realize my age. I was barely 12 years old when we were kidnapped, and they forgot that I was aging while we were there. I'm going to be 15 soon, and Alec still thinks he needs to hide the truth from me. "I'm always right." I try my best to do the relaxed look Jace does whenever he's being cocky. Despite the fact that he wants to kill me for kissing his sister, I actually like the guy. Not as much as I like his sister, but you know…

"You're hanging out with Jace too much." Alec laughs. "But seriously, we're going to be fine. Valentine won't get to us."

"That's not true." Says Sebastian, from his place in the window. "He's already here. We just can't see him. My father will strike when he thinks we don't expect it." He shakes his head. "We should play it safe. Expect it."

"We should have been expecting it already." I scold myself. We were foolish to think that we were safe here.

Alec is about to say something when, for the second time today, there's a high pitched scream coming from upstairs. It's followed closely by a deeper voice shouting "Izzy!? Are you alright?"

Alec shoots up the stairs, as soon as he hears Izzy's name, and I follow on his heel. We burst through their bedroom door to find Isabelle with her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach, and Simon with a frightened expression. "My water broke." She says.

_Oh…_

_Oh…_

_Oh my God, that baby's coming. Today is just full of surprises…  
_

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry for the wait. Max is my baby. I'm not happy with this chapter, but I'm tired and I really wanted to update real quick.  
**

**-IwroteThisWithMyClothesOn.**

**Side note: My niece got a fish, and named it Soup. You didn't need to know that, but it's wonderful.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know… But in my defense, I just worked 10 days in a row, and I had to finish the new one shot, and I painted my house... Plus, I got another new job. I just didn't have time to write. I'm really sorry.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.  
**

* * *

-Clary Fray-

"I can see my feet." Isabelle mutters, sleepily. She was so strong, and Rylan is the most beautiful baby boy I've ever seen. Normally, I think new born babies look like little aliens, but Rylan is adorable in an ET-ish kind of way. Simon cradles his new son in his arms, gently rocking back and forth on his feet. He's going to be the world's dorkiest father, and I mean that in the best way possible. He and Isabelle are the perfect team. Rylan is lucky.

"She's been talking to me about her feet for an hour." Simon tells us, without taking his eyes from the baby. "Do you want to hold him?" He asks, stepping toward me.

I nod enthusiastically. "Yes!" Simon places the baby in my arms. Rylan is just over six pounds, and eighteen inches long. His eyes are black, like Isabelle's, but the rest of his face looks just like a very small Simon.

"I need a pedicure, pronto." Izzy sighs, and watched me rock her son back and forth. "My toes look awful."

"Is she doped up?" Max asks, leaning over the edge of the chair to look at his new nephew.

Simon chuckles. "She told the doctor she wanted the maximum legal limit of drugs."

Isabelle snorts. "I would never."

"She did." Alec interrupts. "It was amazing."

"Isabelle is my spirit animal." Magnus whispers.

"Mine, too." Says an ominous voice, from the doorway. My heart skips a beat, and then launches itself into my stomach. I don't need to turn and look at him to see who has shown up in Isabelle's hospital room. This is the perfect time for Valentine to show up, isn't it? We're all here, celebrating Rylan's safe delivery. Of course Vally Boy needs to come ruin a good time. "Can I hold him?" He asks, stepping toward me. I shield Rylan from him.

"Stay away from my son." Simon demands. There are a lot of words you could use to describe Simon. Dorky. Awkward. Weird. Nerdy. Never scary. Right now, Simon is scary.

Valentine doesn't even blink. "Now, Simon." He tsks. "Is that any way to speak to the man who brought this family together?"

Sebastian rises for the first time all day, to stand between my father and I. "Father." He says, calmly. "Do you remember when we fought in the hallway?" Valentine rolls his eyes, and nods. "I was going to kill you. Jonathan shouldn't have stopped me."

Still, Valenslime doesn't even blink. "I should have known that my children would rebel against me. It's only natural, but I just want my children with me, where they're safe."

My brother scoffs, stepping into the middle of the floor with Valentine and Sebastian. They all look so much alike. Anyone walking by would know they're all related. A father and his sons. Looking in, you can't even see the hatred we all feel. "Sebastian is right. I should have let him kill you."

* * *

-Max Lightwood- (**I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT MAX, ALWAYS. BECAUSE MAX IS MY FAVORITE**)

Valentine scoffs. "Now, children." He scolds.

Celine steps closer to me, and whispers "This is Valentine?" I nod, stiffly. I spent more time with the man than any of the others, aside from maybe Sebastian. I know what he's capable of, what he wants, and what he's willing to do to get it. He murdered my friend, just because he didn't think his life was important to any of his _children. _He was going to take Celine next. What would he have done with her? The thought makes me sick.

I reach over, and take Celine's hand in mine. Jace will be mad if he sees, but right now, there are bigger threats in this room than Jace Wayland. Celine is probably more afraid than anyone, since she has never been in a situation like this one. The rest of us are used to this; we can handle it. "Fucking shit." Aspen mutters. I've come to realize that bad language runs in the family, except Aidan is a jerk, and Aspen just has a potty mouth. "Could someone just curb stomp Valenswine a few times? That would be splendid." _Hah. Valenswine. That's a good one._

"Careful now, Aspen." Valentine warns. "You are expendable."

"She's not expendable." Jonathan growls. "I love her, and you won't touch her. _You, _father, are replaceable. That's why Clary and I have Luke."

Valentine spits. "Don't compare me to that Neanderthal."

"He's more of a Heidelbergensis." Clary interrupts, and Jace chuckles. It's kind of sad that we're all so used to Valentine swooping in to ruin our lives, that we can actually make jokes at a time like this.

The baby starts crying, and Clary passes him back to Isabelle in a hurry. I don't think Clary knows how to handle crying babies. _Same, Clary. Same._

"He's a beautiful boy." Valentine admires.

Isabelle shield my nephew from Valentines beady little eyes. "Stay away from us."

"You forget so easily what I've gotten each of you away from." He steps closer to Isabelle and Rylan. Simon stands between them. "Do you really think your precious child would even exist without me? No one would have ever fallen in love with either of you. I brought you together, and this is how you repay me." He shakes his head. "You're all so ungrateful."

"We're grateful as shit." Jace interrupts. "We're a family, and none of us will argue with you about that. We just hate you because you're a psychopath with a long history of fucking shit up."

* * *

-Aspen Addison- (**You asked for it… Here it is.**)

_What a cock. _This seems to be the best way to describe Valenswine. He's a cock; a throbbing, veiny and uncircumcised cock. I hate him. I never thought that I could hate someone more than I hate my own parents, but Valentine is here making it happen. This motherfucker is a magician.

I keep my eye on Aidan. He's a little shit, but he's my world. When my parents abandon us two years ago, I gave up being a teenager so I could raise my little brother, and I'm sure as hell not letting Vally Boy ruin all of my hard work and sacrifice. Fuck no, Val can go choke on a dick. He's not taking any of us anywhere. I'll stab a motherfucker, in two seconds. This is a hospital. There are hypodermic needles everywhere, and I will not hesitate to shank him in the eye.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's not very long, but I wanted to post something before I go to sleep, because I'm not sure when I'll have time to write again.**

**This story is almost over. Mostly because I don't want to write it anymore. I've got other ideas, and I need to free up some of my writing time, so I can work on a new story that's killing me. So... If there's anything you MUST see before I end it, let me know, and I'll see what I can do. Also, I'll try to update Reckless Abandon really, really soon.**

**Okay. I love you guys. Bye.**

**-Ashtray/IwriteNaked/GrowBeardsNotWeed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.  
**

* * *

-Clary Fray-

We stand in silence, for an eternity. The conversation stills, until silence becomes an anthem. This man is the reason none of us can have soft hearts, anymore. We were forced to trade in our softness for sharp edges. He believes this is necessary. He believes that someone has to bring this _family _back together, and he will never let us go. He will keep us forever. In Valentine's eyes, we belong to him.

Silly Valentine.

Family is for those capable of feeling human emotions.

Valentine cocks his head to the side. "Shall we?" He asks, motioning toward the door.

"Nice try." Magnus mutters. "We're not going anywhere with you."

He sighs. "I thought you might say that."

"Of course we're saying that!" Alec deadpans, shuffling between Valentine and Isabelle's hospital bed. "Izzy just had a baby. She needs to be in the hospital. And I know this is hard for you to understand, but we _hate _you."

"Hate…" Valentine tests the word in his mouth, letting it linger in the air for a moment. "You couldn't possibly hate me, more than I do."

My jaw locks. "What?"

"Do you think I like locking you away?" He begins pacing. "This was the only way that I could have my children with me. I just wanted you all to be happy, but you've never given me the chance."

"You kidnapped us!" Jonathan snaps. "In what way is that supposed to make us happy?"

"I gave you everything." He mutters, as if he can't believe this is actually happening. He can't wrap his mind around the fact that we hate him. In a way, I'm not surprised.

"Everything but love." Sebastian whispers. "You never loved anyone, father."

Valentine shakes his head. "That's not true." He says, with no emotion is his voice. "I loved your mother."

"And then you murdered her brother, because she didn't love you back." Jonathan reminds him. I never asked about my mother's brother. I was not aware that she had one, but now I understand why no one told me.

"She was cheating on me." Valentine's face mutates from his usual deadpan expression, and for once, he looks defeated. For just a moment, we have won. "She loved Luke Graymark, but she never loved me." He steps toward the open window, taking in the sound of traffic and children at the park across the street. He smiles, breathing in the smell of the rain.

"Father…" Sebastian steps toward him, realizing what's about to happen. Maybe I was wrong when I thought that Sebastian was incapable of feeling love. Despite everything, he reaches out for Valentine.

"I'm sorry, son. You were wrong. I always loved you. All of you." Valentine lets out one last breath, and hurls himself out the window.

Sebastian lunges for him, but Jonathan catches his arm. "Don't." Jon whispers. Aside from the time in the hall, after Sebastian fought with Valentine, this is the first time Jonathan has seemed like Sebastian's brother.

There's screaming from the street, several stories below us. Sebastian's knees give out, at the sound. Jonathan lowers to the ground with him, in eerie silence. They both look at me with their obsidian eyes, and the level of brokenness in Sebastian's face makes my heart hurt. I close the distance, and join my brothers on the floor. A small, defeated sob tumbles from Sebastian, like a drunk stumbling out of a cab. "I don't want to be like him."

I take him hand, and for once, touching him doesn't make my stomach turn. "You're not." I say, with absolute certainty.

What comes next, I don't know. There are two things I am sure of:

1. Valentine Morgenstern was a monster, but he gave each of us the family we deserved. In the sickest, most twisted way, I'm grateful for his existence. I'm glad that he interfered, and I'm glad that he brought us together. He was right. We are a family.

2. I've never loved anyone more than I love them, right now.

* * *

**I would like to say that I'm sorry. I thought I could write a satisfying ending to this story, but for me, the end was when they got out. They were always going into protection, but that's a story that never revealed itself to me, and I've been forcing it this whole time. I thought that if I tried hard enough, I could do this for you guys, but I can't. These characters have stopped speaking to me, in the way they used to. This is a story that I came up with in my head when I was 13 years old (I was a really messed up kid) and there was never supposed to be anything beyond getting out.**

**I thought that I could give you a satisfying ending, because I knew that the original ending was **_**not **_**the end, but I can't. I thought I owed it to all of you, but really… I don't owe anything more than the effort I've given. I tried, and I'm sorry if I let anyone down. This was the best I could make myself write, and I know it's not the whole story that you all deserved, but it was all I was able to force myself into. I'm tired of forcing myself to write something that just doesn't appeal to me anymore. One day, maybe I'll feel that pull into this story that I used to. But right now, this is all I have.**

**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed myself into continuing, but I didn't want to let anyone down. I thought that I could write it based only on the fact that you guys wanted me to, but it's so unsatisfactory for me. I don't enjoy writing this story, anymore. I'm ready to move on.**

**There are more stories coming up, and I hope you'll look for them. "Shedding Skin" will be up soon, and "Reckless Abandon" will be continued. I love you guys. Thank you so much, for everything. I never expected to get such a response, and you guys continue to blow my mind.**

**Hopefully, I'll see you soon.**

**-****IWriteNaked**


End file.
